


You Don't Know Me

by TheMandyfish



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other, my livejournal drabbles, non-romantic pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TheMandyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a prompt from 'ronaze' on livejournal.<br/>Prompt is here:<br/>"Thor, what are you doing?!" Loki hissed, as the taller God shoved him against a wall. Loki knows his true parentage, Thor does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me

_"Bang!"_

The screech of metal against metal rang loudly in Loki's ear as Thor's hammer once again missed his actual head by mere inches.

_"Thwump!"_

The satisfying noise of his sceptre hitting his brother - no - adopted brother in the stomach resounded clearly depsite the ringing in his ears. Couldn't he see? Couldn't he see that this was right? That Loki hadn't actually done anything wrong. It had all been done to benefit the human race, to stop them destroying each other. To show those snotty upstarts in Asgard that Loki could, and would rule. 

He ducked, again managing to miss being hit by that hammer by inches. Thor grunted, obviously displeased at the lack of effect his attack was having on him.

_"Whack!"_

The hammer made contact this time and Loki dropped his sceptre, more out of surprise than anything. It was only when he felt himself being kicked that he recognised the sharp sting in his hand that said the hammer had hit his wrist. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening he felt himself being pulled up by the collar.  
"Thor, what are you doing?!" he hissed as the taller God (not by much though), shoved him against the wall of Stark Tower.  
"I asked you once Loki, and I will ask you again, come home. Stop this madness. Come back to where you belong."  
The look in Thor's eyes was almost pitiful. He actually believed that Loki belonged on that godforsaken rock of Asgard.  
"I don't belong there, brother" he snarled, "or did they elect to not give you that small piece of information that they sent me on my way with."  
"What are you-"  
"I'm not your brother Thor. Not in blood at least. Your parents are not my own. I owe no bond of blood to you. And I am certainly not coming home!"  
The small dagger he had been concealing struck home, right at the edge of a piece of Thor's chest armour. The thunder god staggered back, giving Loki enough time to roll off the edge of the balcony, onto the back of one of his fellow warriors, well, he called them warriors. 

He didn't look back. The look of betrayal in Thor's eyes as he said those words was enough to experience once close up without going back for seconds.


End file.
